the feelings of a teenage girl
by Hay-chan anime fan
Summary: Anzu wants Yami, Yami hates Anzu. Noah (Age 15-ish in my fic) moves in beside her. Completely OOC enjoy!
1. Mai's demise?

Me- Hey all!  
  
Kari- Hi,  
  
Me- This is a ficcie that is dedicated to a friend, allison so you can't say I've never done anything for you got it?! Haha anyways, sadly this won't be Yaoi T_T but there will be Anzu bashing ^_^ YAY! and a couple or two...probably only one that I can think of right now and...you'll see who it is. anyways, have any problemes don't flame me I hate thme and unless you wish to die than I strongly suggest you take my advice ^_~  
  
Kari- She owns me and her ideas not Yu-gi-oh cast or characters (A/N: *Looks up from paper in corner* not yet anyway MWAHAHAHAHA!) uh..yeah *Sweatdrop* Enjoy...  
  
CHAPPIE 1   
  
It was a nice summer day at Domino High school as the students got ready for their gym class, today they'd be going swimming. Anzu was getting ready in the girls locker room, she came out wearing well....y'know that commercial?? 'She wore an itsy bitsy teenie weeny yellow polka dot bikini'? That's what she was wearing and thinking it made her look good but in reality...she looked like a slut. She walked up to Yami who rolled his eyes making the gang, Yugi, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Seto and Joey laugh.She 'humphed' and went closer to Yami "You look nice in your swimsuit today Yami" She batted her chunky eyelashes. (She doesn't do make-up very well obviously) While the others made a puking motion behind her back making Yami try hard not to laugh...but didn't succeed.   
  
Joey felt a tap on his shoulder he spun around and found himself face to face with Mai Valentine. "Why hello Mai-koi" He said cheerfully before pulling her into a kiss. "Hello Joey" She turned around and saw Anzu flirting (Once again) with a disgusted looking Yami. "Look Anzu leave Yami be, he hates your guts so flirt with someone else."  
  
"Stay out of it you" Anzu growled. "No, and would you maybe like some fashion tips there...you look like your crying for help in the world of fashion." Mai retorted. "And what the hell's wrong with what I wear bitch?"  
  
Anzu snapped. "Well..you tell me...that thing your wearind , along with the rest of your wardrobe, makes you look like a slut." Mai shrugged and all the guys started to laugh so she plowed on "You can argue all you want but you know I have the upper hand of winning,." and started laughing herself seeing the boys do impressions of Anzu.  
  
"Don't laugh Valentine, you'll be the next bitch in hell." Anzu hissed poisonously.   
  
  
  
"OoooooH! I'm so scared! save me Joey!" She ran behind Joey and came back out from behind him and laughed with the others. "Sorry hun I hate to break it to ya but I'm not going anywhere like that anytime soon."  
  
"Don't be so sure" Anzu whispered venomously. Malik appeared behind her with his Sennen rod out. "What was that?" he asked. "N-n-n-nothing" she stammered remembering the pain the rod caused her, and walked away.  
  
"Ah, the way of life my friend." Bakura joked "ITAI!!! Ryou! What the hell was that for?!"   
  
"I barely hit you Mou hitori no baka boku." Ryou replied sarcastically "You, my innocent hikari, ...1 your calling me a wimp and two you called me stupid??!" Ryou nodded and hit Bakura once more before retreating behind Malik.   
  
"Hey guys, it's a friday why not come over to my place for the weekend?You too Mai, we do have to make everyone including the mutt happy." Seto Joked.  
  
"Sure we have nothing better to do this weekend right Yugi?" Yami asked "Nope! We're off the Kame shop duty this weekend." Yugi chirpped happily. "Good because we both need time off, so count us in."  
  
"Great! Who else?" "Well Joey? I'm going, I never miss an oppurtunity to go to a mansion for a weekend you?" Mai inquired. "'Course not especially if the cutest girl in the world will be there." Joey answered and wrapped his arms around Mai.  
  
  
  
"Count us in" Marik and Bakura spoke at once they looked at eachother and laughed. Ryou and Malik grinned and spoke at the same time. "We've known eacother for so long we say the exact same thing...Great minds think alike" They stopped and the others laughed along. Anzu heard them laughing.  
  
"Mai, you will be next in hell just wait, I can make anything possible and Yami will be mine!"   
  
END OF CHAPPIE!  
  
Me- So...how is it?...It is going to be a few chapters long, more than I expected but I prefer keep you all in suspense for awhile ^_~  
  
Kari- Please R&R ^_^ 


	2. The new neighbour

Ch.2  
  
Me: ^^;;;;;;;;; oops! Sorry I haven't updated in months but I lost my idea for the fic but never fear! I'm back! :P  
  
Kari: -_- she owns me sadly and the fic. idea  
  
Also note: This fic is OOC...so if some people aren't the same age...^_^ That's the reason!  
  
CH2  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Anzu grumbled and moped all the way to her house. She flung open the door happy she had moved out of her parents house a year ago. She could just hear her parents now saying ' aww what's wrong?' or 'you ok Anzu-dear?' She cringed at the thought of that. Her parents wouldn't treat her as the respectful teenager she was. She sat on her bed and though what she could do next when she heard a knock at the door. She didn't answer, the knock became more persistent and louder. She finally made her way down the short hall and opened the door. She stopped dead in her tracks, a teenage boy stood before her. He flashed a smile at her.  
  
"Hi. I'm Noah, I moved in beside you just yesterday and I was wondering if you could tell me where the nearest supermarket is. I uh, I don't have a way of transporation for a few weeks." His voice was dreamy and smooth. Not heavy or thick mind you but soft enough to float on.  
  
Anzu looked at Noah who was looking at her with polite inquiry. His dark blue orbs glowing wildly in the semi-bright hallway. "Well there isn't a supermarket close enough to walk to." She started. "But I'd be happy to drive you there. I'm Anzu Mazaki." Noah looked up at her a bit surprised, his smile grew as he shook her hand.  
  
"I've heard so much about you. I didn't think I'd actually get to meet you." he bowed polietly. When he stood up again he also remembered the offer she had made him "I would be greatful if you drove me to the supermarket."   
  
Anzu and Noah got into Anzu's small red car. She put the key in the ignition and started to back out the apartement driveway. "So Noah, where have you heard about me?"  
  
Noah realized he shouldn't have told her that he knew about her. He shifted slightly and un-noticeably to Anzu "well...I asked one of your friends you were hanging out with yesterday just outside the house."  
  
Anzu saw nothing suspicious about that and didn't know she wasn't outside the house with anyone yesterday. When she said nothing Noah gave a thankful mental sigh. " Oh, are you here for school , like an exchange student or?"  
  
  
  
"Well not exactly...I am going to school here I'm going to Domino high." Noah explained. Anzu looked over to him her short brown hair in her face.  
  
"Really? Wow, that's were I go too." She smiled and looked back at the road. "Is there a specific reason you came to Domino city?"  
  
There was a silence, it was as if Noah was thinking of what to say, "I came out of curiousity." he replied shortly.   
  
Anzu parked the car at the supermarket and told Noah she had some shopping to do as well. A while after they had finished their shopping and were getting back in the apartment driveway. Noah had taken his groceries and thanked Anzu.   
  
  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner or anything Noah?" She asked.   
  
  
  
Noah smiled "Thanks for the offer but I really must go back to my place and finish some stuff. I'll see you tomorrow at school." he hesitated momentarily and brushed his lips on Anzu's cheek and left to his apartment leaving Anzu in somewhat of an awe to what had just happened.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
  
  
Noah busied himself by putting away the groceries when he heard someone enter the room. He turned around to face a somewhat angry looking girl.   
  
  
  
"Shizuka-koi, what a pleasent surprise." He smiled at her and continued to put away his groceries.  
  
  
  
"Why did you do that?" She asked quietly. Now, Shizuka doesn't have much of a temper but as far as emotions of sadness, thoughtfulness, understanding and joy go well...she shows it. Her brown/hazel colored eyes filled with question and hurt.   
  
  
  
Noah had finished putting away his groceries and he looked at her seeing the hurt in her eyes. "I...I had to Shizuka...I was in her debt." he was hoping it would be a good enough excuse.  
  
  
  
Shizuka looked at him with a new emotion flooding through her eyes. Anger? He looked at her again and saw the understanding side of her. Noah couldn't believe what he had just saw and he put it away saying to himself he had just imagined it. "Oh, ok."  
  
He sat her down on the couch with him. "Shizuka."   
  
  
  
She looked at him "Yes?"  
  
"What is this school of yours like?" His face showed some nervousness.  
  
Shizuka chuckled quietly "It's wonderful Noah, you'll love it. You have to meet my brother tomorow as well." She smiled. "He was the one who made it possible for me to be able to see today." Noah smiled warmly.   
  
  
  
"He must be very nice then. I would be glad to meet your brother." He yawned.  
  
Shizuka saw this and smiled "I should go now. You need your rest. I'll come by tomorrow and we'll walk to school together ok?"   
  
  
  
Noah nodded "Ok and thank you Shizuka."   
  
"Whatever for?" She was surprised.  
  
Noah's eyes danced "For the oppertunity to be with you." He kissed her soft lips. She left happily replying she wouldn't be able to live without Noah.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Me: Wow!! I love this chappie soooooo much! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Kari: o_O Ok who fed her sugar? *Looks at random ppl suspiciously* YOU DID! *Points to Noah*  
  
Noah: N-n-n-no I didn't! *Runs off*  
  
Kari: *Rolls eyes and tapes a 'DO NOT FEED SUGAR TO AUTHORESS!!!' to Hay-chan*  
  
Me: Awww *Eats sugar* ^____^ Anywho please read and review and I promise to have ch.3 up very soon! *Runs from Kari who is trying to take away the bag of sugar* 


End file.
